


Not This Time

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Rey has experienced enough rejection in her life. Now she controls her own destiny.





	Not This Time

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "any, any, the heart bears indentations of yesterday's hurting child."

Rey throws all of her energy into preparing the Millennium Falcon for liftoff from Ahch-To, angrily brushing tears from her burning cheeks as Luke Skywalker's words echo in her mind.

_I want no part of this. I came here for a reason. Go back._

He wouldn't even listen to her, let alone begin to consider training her in the ways of the Jedi. He'd barely even looked at her twice.

As if she hasn't experienced enough rejection in her life. She flashes back to Jakku, her childhood, Unkar Plutt squeezing her arm as she watched the last remains of her family fly away. Abandoned. Neglected. Alone.

She sits in the pilot's seat, hand reaching the the ignition – and freezes.

She was a child back then, a helpless little girl. But she's learned and grown so much since then: now she's a woman who can take care of herself, a fighter in the Resistance, already started down her path to becoming a Jedi.

She stands with determination, tears drying. Chewbacca warbles a question as she leaves the ship.

“I'm going back,” she tells him matter-of-factly.

She controls her own destiny now. She's not going to let Luke say no to her.


End file.
